Mala Información
by Mariohn
Summary: –En serio, Armin. No sé como el bastardo de Eren puede tener una novia y a Mikasa y ni siquiera sentir culpa por jugar a dos bandas– Jean suspiró con fastidio. Pero no se percató de quien se encontraba a sus espaldas –¿Qué Eren tiene qué? – [Riren/Ereri] Shounen-Ai
1. ¿Que Eren tiene novia?

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Izayama

Contiene Shounen Ai (Relación chicoxchico), Riren/Ereri.

* * *

–**¿Qué Eren qué? **–

Armin quiso estrellar la cabeza de Jean contra el piso, de verdad que quiso. Pero al ver la mirada de furia casi a descontrolar de Mikasa siendo dirigida hacia él, decidió que podía sentir un poco de pena por el chico y se decidió a intervenir.

–**Mikasa, creo que Jean se conf…**–

–**Creo que sabe muy bien de que habla**–

Ok, era el momento para callar. Armin dirigió una mirada hacia el chico, encontrándose con un poste parado en medio del comedor que se parecía a Jean y que se estaba poniendo… un poco azul. Armin le dio una palmadita en la espalda y con la valentía que no tenía volvió a mirar a Mikasa… Le asustó más que los titanes, en serio.

–**¿Tu sabes algo, Armin? **–

–**¡No! ¡Para nada! **–chilló de inmediato, no pareciendo nada convincente sin embargo. Y lamentablemente para él, Mikasa tampoco le creyó. Jean seguía siendo un poste en medio del comedor que solo balbuceaba cosas en un idioma desconocido.

–**¿Estás seguro? **–

–**Mikasa…**–

El final de su vida había llegado. Había tantas cosas que le habrían gustado hacer y sin embargo…

* * *

Levi se sintió satisfecho con su trabajo del día. Había ordenado a todos los novatos a limpiar el castillo –por segunda vez en el día– y lo habían hecho estupendamente. Podía ver un poco de polvo en el ladrillo 23 de arriba a la izquierda del pasillo que conectaba el comedor con la escalera a la segunda planta, pero era algo que podía tolerar… hasta la cena. Eren podía limpiarlo después de comer, si él se lo ordenaba.

Caminó tranquilamente dándose el tiempo de detenerse cada tanto y mirar hacia afuera durante un par de segundos, para seguir caminando como si nada había pasado. Solía hacerlo de forma automática desde hacía un par de meses, sobre todo cuando habían entrenamientos. Últimamente lo hacía con más frecuencia, pero no quería aludirlo a alguna causa emocional que podía entorpecer su trabajo.

No lo hacía, en todo caso. Pero en el momento y el tiempo en el que se encontraban, todo parecía o ayudar o entorpecer. Y lamentablemente eran soldados.

En el momento en el que llegó al comedor con el libro que Eren quería leer se encontró con un bullicio que le hizo fruncir el entrecejo, más aún, de forma automática.

–**¡Sargento! **–

Pero la voz de Eren automáticamente hicieron que el hombre despegara su mirada de la muchedumbre para posarla en él. Eren le sonrió como siempre, acercándose de un salto y parándose a su lado, sin procurar si le rozaba con el brazo o no. Rivaillen lo notó y no evitó preguntarse donde había quedado su espacio personal. Pero no dijo nada de eso.

–**Eren**–

–**¿Qué pasa ahí? ¿Ya terminó el libro? **–

Levi asintió, pero volvió a posar la mirada en la muchedumbre.

–**Acabo de llegar** –Levantó el libro hacia Eren y esperó que él lo tomara –rozando deliberadamente sus dedos– antes de acercarse y abrirse paso. Suspiró secretamente de satisfacción al ver que con sólo imponer su presencia los soldados le miraban con miedo/admiración y le daban el paso sin rechistar –**¿Sucede algo? **–.

–**¿Mi… Mikasa? **–

Levi se encontró con una imagen bastante curiosa. A Mikasa Ackerman, zamarreando levemente a Jean Kirschtein mientras le decía algo en voz baja que a él le pareció como si le estuviese echando una maldición. A Armin Arlert sentado en una silla, pálido como un cadáver y quieto como uno, un escenario francamente perturbador.

Siendo sinceros, Levi pensó que la mujer había cedido a la preción y finalmente se había vuelto loca. Podía ver claramente las ojeras en sus ojos y, bueno, esa mirada sombría…

–**¡Eren! **–

Levi estuvo tentado a dar un paso al lado y decidir que no era su problema, pero Eren dio un paso adelante antes de que él decidiera que hacer. El chico titán se colocó a su lado cuando Mikasa se acercó, más preocupado por el estado de su amigo que otra cosa. Rivaillen le observó con detenimiento; no parecía alterado o asustado por la cara o la actitud de la chica. Acostumbrado más bien.

–**¿Es verdad que tienes novia? **–

–**¿Ah? **–Eren miró hacia todos lados pidiendo una explicación. Levi sintió pena por él al ver que nadie había sido capaz de darle una respuesta a la actitud de su hermana –o eso pensó él–. Le vio aclararse la garganta, tomar aire durante más segundos de lo aconsejado para fruncirle el entrecejo. Hasta el retrasado de la policía Militar se habría dado cuenta que disimulaba _algo_. –**¿A qué te refieres? **–

–**Somos familia Eren…Debiste decírmelo –**Parecía herida a simple vista. A Rivaillen se le ocurrió que tenía más expresión de estar planeando un asesinato por celos más que otra cosa. Y supuso que los dos críos de allá habrían concordado con él.

–**No sé de que hablas Mikasa. ¿Quién te dijo eso? **–

Levi comenzaba a fastidiarse. Los soldados a su alrededor no dejaban de emanar comentarios olvidando su presencia y, sinceramente, no era una conversación que le gustase presenciar. Por respeto a Eren no había dicho nada hasta el momento, pero él tenía su límite –y uno bastante bajo, al parecer–. Se cruzó de brazos, frunciéndole el entrecejo al resto de los soldados que parecieron no notarlo. Esto no le gustó nada de nada.

–**Suficiente. No tienen nada que estar haciendo aquí. Vuelvan a sus deberes si no quieren terminar limpiando el castillo con su cepillo de dientes por un mes** –ordenó, dándoles la espalda a los protagonistas de la situación –quienes no habían parado de discutir– para hacer valer su autoridad. Automáticamente –y le gustaría decir que no demoraron más de diez segundos– la muchedumbre se esparció, quedando él y los cuatro críos en la habitación. Levi se tocó el puente de la frente con la mano derecha, harto de toda insulsa discusión en la que él no tenía nada que ver. Por ende, decidió dar media vuelta e ir a su despacho, por otro libro. Tal parecía que demorarían un poco en dejar de hablar y no quería arruinar su humor aún más.

Ya tendría tiempo de recordarle a Eren, después de comer, el problema de poner asuntos personales en público. Sobre todo cuando la gente podía malinterpretarle de esa manera.

* * *

Eren iba a morir de un dolor de cabeza, estaba seguro.

–**No, Mikasa. No tengo novia **–repitió por décima vez en la tarde. Sabía que decirle eso no servía absolutamente de nada –Porque era Mikasa. Fin del tema– pero tampoco tenía motivos para mentirle de alguna forma.

–**Pero Eren…**–

–**Escucha, Jean te mintió ¿Si?** –Masculló, echándose el pan a la boca y dándole una gran mascada. Había pasado aproximadamente dos horas desde que había arribado al comedor y su cena comenzaba a enfriarse. Eren, ignorante de la insistencia de su hermana y decidiendo que ya era suficiente, tomó el tenedor y prosiguió por terminar de comer el arroz. El libro que el sargento le había prestado estaba cuidadosamente a su esquina, lejos de la comida y de posibles represalias. Jean había vuelto a hablar y Armin ya no lucía como un cadáver, pero fuera de dirigirles una mirada asesina no había hecho nada más. Por ahora. Porque Eren sabía que Mikasa le molestaría durante _semanas_ hasta que hubiese decidido que el rumor realmente era falso y hubiese dado su sobre-sobre-SOBRE-protección por terminada.

Suspiró de solo pensarlo, haciendo que Mikasa lo malentendiera aún más.

–**¿¡Porqué no quieres aceptarlo, Eren?! **–escuchó otra vez. Pero antes de que Eren abriera la boca siquiera, escucharon un golpe que les hizo saltar de forma instintiva, mirando hacia todos lados en busca del origen. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de las 4 personas presentes al ver una mirada de fastidio intenso que _sabían_ que traería consecuencias.

–**Ackerman, Kirschtein, a la cocina. Alert, necesito que vuelvas a repasar una vez más la limpieza de las paredes del segundo piso. Eren, debo hablarte un momento. Muévanse. ****_Ahora_**– Y nadie, absolutamente nadie fue capaz de contradecirlo. Hanji Zoe, después de reírse un poco y manifestar su lástima hacia los cadetes –pero no contradecir a Levi de ninguna forma– salió del cuarto posterior a tres reclutas, algunos más molestos que otros, prestos a cumplir sus funciones.

Eren, sinceramente, pensó que el juicio final se le venía encima.

* * *

Levi cerró los ojos y disfrutó del silencio hasta sentir como alguien se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hasta su izquierda, donde se colocó. Pero estaba tan acostumbrado a esa clase de movimientos –No invisible, no molesto. No queriendo molestar pero imponiendo su presencia– que no hizo más que abrir los ojos y mirar el libro en la página donde había quedado.

–**Sargento, lo siento mucho… Mikasa… **–

–**No debería exponer tales asuntos en público **–masculló, no levantando la vista sin embargo y retomando la lectura.

–**¡Se lo dije! Pero Mikasa estaba demasiado obsesionada con el asunto y no pude hacer nada **–Eren suspiró, Levi suspiró después que él. No sabía cómo hasta el momento Eren no se había percatado de la obsesión de la chica. O si lo había hecho, tampoco hacía nada porque le dejase tranquilo. Se quedó callado y decidió, una vez más, el concentrarse en la lectura. Llevaba dos páginas del condenado libro y no había podido avanzar la gran cosa –**Sargento…** –

–**¿Si? **–

–**No, nada **–

–**Ella estará con la guardia arriba **–murmuró el sargento después de un rato, cuando recién terminó el primer capítulo. Eren levantó la vista del libro –Que al parecer, le había gustado. No encontraba otra explicación para tener la cara prácticamente encima del libro–, haciendo un suspiro. Sintió aún más pena por él.

–**Lo sé, lo siento**–

El sargento se encogió de hombros. Porque en realidad ¿Qué más podría hacer? Levantó el brazo y le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda. Eren le sonrió levemente.

–**¿Cómo es que llegó a esa conclusión? **–

–**Jean lo dejo caer en la tarde, Armin me contó** –admitió el chico, frunciendo el entrecejo. Levi pensó que a Kirschtein le caería muy bien dos meses enteros viviendo en las caballerizas… sin poder entrar al castillo. Mañana mismo lo pondría en práctica –**y Jean lo escuchó de una conversación que yo tuve con Armin, en mi calabozo**–

Oh, serían cuatro meses. Por metiche y boca floja. Eren le miró de una forma tan devastadora que Levi no pudo sentirse especialmente furioso, sea lo que sea que Arlert y él estuviesen hablando. Él era un adulto, no podía ponerse a nivel de dos críos y tratar de investigar qué diablos podrían estar hablando a solas.

Bien, si quería saberlo. Cualquiera querría saber qué diablos hablaban de _uno mismo_.

Volvió a suspirar antes de dejar el libro en la mesa y atraer a Eren hacia su boca. Le besó lenta y cadenciosamente durante más poco tiempo del que le habría gustado, pero el suficiente como para no dejarse llevar y olvidarse que estaban en un lugar donde cualquiera podría verlos. Tras un corto y último beso Levi volvió a su lugar, a la posición en la que estaba y volvió a retomar el libro que leía. Pero cualquiera que le conociera un poco más sabría que estaba respirando alterado. Eren jadeaba visiblemente, pero no se movió de su asiento.

–**No puedes abandonar el calabozo por el momento ¿no?** –preguntó distraído, mucho más de lo que hubiese querido. Eren jadeó una vez más antes de cerrar la boca. No necesitaba verlo para saber que había llegado recién a esa conclusión. Y Levi no iba a admitirse a si mismo que lamentaba profundamente que el poco tiempo que podían dedicarse el uno al otro se disminuiría a nada.

Porque… Levi no podía permitirse dejar que esto se supiera. Le separarían de Eren, estaba seguro. Y usarían palabras insulsas usando a la humanidad como principal motivo sin pensar que él era parte de ella. Que Eren, a pesar de todo, también era un humano.

–**No… lo siento**–

–**No es como si fuese tu culpa** –replicó.

Y se quedaron mucho tiempo más, leyendo, sin atreverse a tocarse el uno al otro. Cuando se levantaron y caminaron hacia la intesección donde se encontraban las habitaciones superiores y el calabozo de Eren. Se besaron por última vez y mucho más breve, antes de que Eren bajara las escaleras y Levi siguiera su camino. Y lo único que él pensó en esos segundos, fue que ese mes sería el más complicado que viviría hasta el momento.

* * *

Tres semanas después, Jean Kirschtein se encontraba totalmente relegado a las caballerizas… junto a Mikasa Ackerman y Armin Arlert. La última había cabreado de verdad a Levi cuando hace una semana osó entrar a los baños de hombres mientras la mitad de los soldados se encontraban dándose un baño, sólo para preguntarle a Eren si era verdad que se veía con su _novia_ durante las noches aún cuando ella montaba guardia en ese lugar. Y a Arlert, por ser otro boca floja. Ni siquiera Irvin pudo convencer a Levi de que la medida era demasiada, algo que logró convencer a toda la legión de que el sargento tenía más poder del que aparentaba. Y ¿Quién podría hacer algo cuando el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad te amenazaba con enviarte a las tropas estacionarias si no le hacías caso?

Las cosas se habían calmado de apariencia al estar Mikasa Ackerman trabajando fuera del castillo y Eren dentro de él, además de prohibirles a ambos estar cerca el uno del otro. Hanji le había advertido que la medida era demasiada y que Ackerman acabaría perdiendo la paciencia, pero Levi simplemente la ignoró. _Necesitaba_ algo de tranquilidad, aunque fuesen dos semanas. Y después de esas dos semanas tendrían una nueva misión de exploración donde podrían interactuar normalmente, lugar donde podría acabar con la restricción y realmente esperaba, que Ackerman se calmara un poco.

–**Permiso…** –

Levi levantó la mirada del libro que estaba por terminar, sin levantarse de la cama cuando Eren ingresó a su habitación a paso rápido.

–**¿Tuviste problemas para llegar? **–preguntó con curiosidad. Eren negó con la cabeza, dejando la muda de ropa del día siguiente en el lugar de la cómoda que Levi había dejado para él hacía cosa de dos meses para rodear la cama y acostarse al otro lado.

–**Mikasa se las arregló para dejarme una nota… otra vez. Así que se la respondí y se la envié antes de que entrara y perdiera la cabeza. Parece que está rondando la ventana del calabozo**–

–**Te dije que no le respondieras** –le regañó, volteando la mirada hacia Eren quien había apoyado la cabeza en la almohada. Le extrañó que no trajese ningún libro –**¿No tienes que leer otra vez?** –

–**La verdad es que me deprime leer una hoja más** –admitió, tapándose hasta la cabeza. Levi sonrió levemente, cerrando el libro y dejándolo en la mesita de noche. Apagó la luz y sacó la almohada detrás de su cabeza, colocándola debajo, donde apoyó la cabeza. En cuanto se tapó hasta la cabeza Eren se acercó e inconscientemente se acurrucaron, la cabeza del chico en el hombro del sargento. Escuchó un suspiro de satisfacción que le hizo acariciar brevemente la espalda de Eren antes de dejar la mano donde estaba, encima de su cintura.

–**Ya veo **–Y sinceramente, no tenía nada más que decir –**¿Qué le vas a decir si llega a enterarse si tu ****_novia_**** no es precisamente una mujer?** –preguntó, con más curiosidad que otra cosa. Eren se acurrucó aún más, más presto a dormir que otra cosa. Fueron dos semanas sin verse más que una hora en la noche, después de todo. Levi también lo había sentido esta vez, lo que no le ayudó en nada para con sus convicciones.

–**Eso depende** –respondió, medio adormilado. Eren buscó su boca y él no tuvo reparos en que le besara. Saborearon sus labios una vez más, durante minutos, disfrutando de la comodidad de la habitación y el que nadie entraría a molestar. –**Depende de lo que usted quiera, sargento** –Eren volvió a acomodarse. Levi se tomó un minuto entero antes de responder.

–**No se trata de lo que yo quiera, Eren. Se trata de cuan discreta puede ser **–Y la legión. Y el que no involucrara a que Eren se separara de él. Porque Levi había aguantado muchas cosas, muchas pérdidas. Pero jamás la carga de llevar la victoria o la derrota de la humanidad había resultado tan pesada.

Y ya no estaba tan seguro de sacrificar tanto de si mismo por esta empresa. No si debía seguir perdiendo algo que apreciaba.

–**No habrá problema entonces. Buenas noches sargento** –Eren bostezó un momento, se apretó un poco más entorno a él antes de dormir. A veces no podía creer como alguien como Eren, a estas circunstancias podía seguir creyendo. Confiando. Quizás porque sabía que ella nunca le traicionaría, que Arlert tampoco lo haría.

Y maldita sea, él tampoco sería capaz de hacerlo.

Levi le observó en silencio, hasta que los suspiros de Eren se volvieron regulares y relajados.

–**Buenas noches, Eren**–.

La cara de Ackerman sería interesante de apreciar, de eso estaba seguro. Sobre todo cuando se enterara quien era _la novia_ de Eren.


	2. A escondidas

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Izayama

Contiene Shounen Ai (relación chicoxchico) Riren/Eneri

Contiene Lime

* * *

Jean pensó que era la cosa más injusta del mundo, pero sólo pudo gemir de frustración cuando escuchó la orden del sargento.

–**_Que no te quiero ver aquí durante dos meses, Kirschtein. Dos meses. Si veo tu asquerosa presencia dentro del castillo por motivos que no tengan que ver a una misión me encargaré de que pases el resto de tu vida limpiando los baños de las tropas estacionarias. ¿Fui claro?_**–

Y por supuesto que lo fue, Jean no pudo hacer más que gemir otra vez. Armin, a su lado estaba sudando frio. ¡Él también lo estaba, carajo! La expresión del sargento era una de las que más le había asustado, similar a la que vio en aquel juicio donde le dio una paliza a Jaeger. No, quizás aún peor.

–**¿Por qué tanto tiempo, sargento? No es como si…**–

–**_¿Te parece poco el haber conspirado para alterar la concentración de los soldados? _**–con soldados, se estaba refiriendo a Mikasa. A Mikasa fastidiando a la tropa femenina, algo que se había enterado hace bastante poco. Y muy probablemente a Jaeger. Jean suspiró con fastidio; maldito consentido. –**_Sin considerar que el propagar un rumor que puede afectar la conducta y atentar contra el estado físico de los soldados no es la conducta apropiada en una milicia. Están siendo entrenados para asesinar titanes, no para trabajar en un diario de chismes_**–

La realidad, es que Jean podía replicar a esto con bastantes excusas sin embargo… joder, era el _Sargento_. Nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo, ni siquiera Hanji Zoe en su mejor momento de autoridad. Apretó los dientes, forzándose a no replicar más y hacer que Levi decidiera aumentar su condena, echándole una mirada de soslayo a Armin. Seguía pálido como un cadáver y tieso como una estatua. Jean no sintió pena de él –Porque, después de todo sería su compañero en las caballerizas– pero sí que volvió a preguntarse cómo alguien como él podía ser parte de la Milicia.

–**_Arlert, tienes permitido entrar al castillo sólo por cuestiones de investigación. Hanji te necesita, después de todo y no podemos permitirnos el dejar que un táctico esté de vacaciones tanto tiempo _**– Ah, claro, porque era un estratega. Armin no dijo nada y sólo asintió, mirando al piso. Levi les dirigió su última mirada de seriedad –Una que hacía que ambos se estremecieran. Jean pensó que si los titanes tuviesen alguna conciencia, reaccionarían de la misma forma– antes de apuntar con la mirada hacia la puerta.

Armin se disculpó una vez más –Porque Jean aún no sabía por qué debía disculparse– antes de avanzar lo más rápido y dignamente aceptable posible hasta la puerta y cerrarla tras ellos. Sólo en ese momento, Jean se dirigió hacia él.

–**¿Porqué no dijiste nada? **–Armin le miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Ambos habían sido condenados a dormir en las caballerizas, pero Arlert estaría sólo un par de días. Jean se cruzó de brazos y le perforó con la mirada. Sólo en ese entonces Armin decidió decir algo.

–**Porque el sargento te habría puesto ahí mucho más tiempo y a mi también y… –**se encogió de hombros. Jean no supo porqué se sintió un poco decepcionado de él – **…alguien debe contener a Mikasa**–.

Oh, eso decía muchas cosas.

Jean alzó una ceja y le miró con extrañeza. Armin se avergonzó un poco pero siguió caminando rumbo a las escaleras sin decir nada.

Con que a Armin le gustaba Mikasa ¿eh?

–**Vaya **–fue lo único que dijo, mientras salían del castillo. La verdad es que no sabía que más decir al respecto.

O que pensar de ello.

–**Levi, creo que ****_realmente_**** exageraste**–

* * *

Rivaillen frunció el entrecejo, una reacción instantánea a lo que Hanji dijese o estuviese presente. No podía evitarlo, desde el primer día pensó que esa mujer estaba realmente loca.

Y… aún lo creía. Levi no podía creer que alguien podía volverse más tocado aún con el paso de los años.

–**Se nota que no estás a cargo de esos mocosos** –replicó simplemente, continuando su camino como si nada fuera de la mesa de Reuniones donde Irvin les había informado de sus próximos movimientos.

–**¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Ni siquiera Irvin los enviaría a las cab…**–

–**Ackerman ha estado intimidando a todas las reclutas de la legión **–le interrumpió, fastidiado. Hanji Zoe le miró unos segundos con asombro para echarse a reír a mandíbula suelta. No sabía por qué, pero eso le irritó aún más. Las reacciones de esa mujer siempre le irritaban.

–**¿Es en serio? Eren definitivamente se acaba de quedar sin prospectas**– Y ese era el único motivo por el que a ella no la castigaba también. Era un agrado cuando alguien hacía el trabajo por ti, realmente. No que Eren fuese del tipo de persona que hiciese algo así –Más bien, era igual a un cachorro. Desde el principio lo pensaba y ahora si que lo reafirmaba– pero le gustaba ser un hombre precavido. Levi se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y no dijo nada al respecto –**Y… supongo que a ella no le has hecho nada aún por ese pequeño problema **–Hanji le miró con burla. Levi comenzaba a pensar que Irvin realmente estaba loco por darle un puesto de poder a esa mujer. Uno que le hacía abrir puertas sin preguntar y sorprender a su compañero de armas besuqueándose con su "sujeto de experimentos", de pasada. Algo que, obviamente, no le había hecho nada de gracia. Sobre todo al ver lo _bien_ que se lo había tomado Hanji que se las había arreglado para ser la principal cotilla en su relación.

–**Por supuesto que le advertí **–replicó. Pero una advertencia a un castigo real por ahora, no era para tanto. Aunque por supuesto, llevaba a penas dos días. Y la cría se estaba volviendo realmente molesta por a penas y dejarlo solo cuando Eren le hacía compañía en la noche, a la hora de la lectura. Y eso fue sólo porque Levi le advirtió que no quería verla ahí si iba a ser tan ruidosa.

–**Ya. Esperemos que no se te vaya de las manos~** –masculló la mujer, pero aún mantenía esa sonrisa burlona. Levi sabía que ella _esperaba_ que eso sucediera. Hanji Zoe era de las locas mujeres que aún no entendían las consecuencias de que eso se supiera –**me encantaría ver la reacción de Ackerman cuando vea quien es la ****_novia_**** de nuestro Eren~~ **–.

–**Cállate **–

Definitivamente algún día la mataría. Si no supiera que su cuarto era un completo basural la estrangularía mientras duerme.

* * *

Después de haber limpiado las caballerizas correctamente por fin pudieron encontrar un lugar para dormir. Jean se sentía orgulloso; habían logrado encontrar un lugar donde el viento no llegaba hacia ellos si tapaban los resquicios con paja y madera y el piso no era tan incómodo si usabas lo mismo. Armin, por suerte había tenido la ocurrencia de traer ropa de cama y muchas mantas para pasar la noche. Estaban en otoño, por dios, Jean no entendía como el Sargento no había pensado en eso.

–**Espero que con esto no pasemos frio **–admitió, posterior a terminar de acomodar la tela en el piso. Más parecía un nido de pájaros que otra cosa, pero las noches estaban siendo indudablemente frías y… lamentablemente, la primera guardia les tocaba también a ellos.

–**No, lo dudo. El problema sería si empieza a llover** –escuchó de Armin, lo que le causó un suspiro. Pero era verdad; si bien el lugar se encontraba techado, el agua corría. Y llegaría indudablemente a ese lugar si resultaba ser muy prolongada. Mañana deberían conseguir un poco de madera y solicitar al sargento el crear una especie de muralla. Después de todo, los potrillos dormían en ese lugar también y no podían darse el lujo de perderlos.

–**¡Armin! **–

Ambos se giraron al escuchar la voz de Mikasa alrededor. Armin inmediatamente levantó la mirada lo que le molestó un poco. Increíble. ¿Molestarle a él? ¿Por ella? ¿Por qué? Durante el día, las cosas habían avanzado bastante bien. Armin no hablaba demasiado y él bastante, lo que hacía de la plática algo ameno.

Mikasa entró prácticamente corriendo, con la misma expresión de seriedad cuando implicaba algo relacionado a Eren. Escuchó al rubio suspirar antes de acercarse a Mikasa. Jean sonrió como siempre que algo estaba relacionado con ella, aún sin creer el cómo Eren podía ser esa clase de canalla. Joder, él estaba tras Mikasa desde que la había conocido y el malnacido de Jaeger no había hecho nada para tenerla donde quería.

–**¡Mikasa! Pensé que estarías con Eren en los ba…**–

–**Estará bien alrededor de diez minutos** –afirmó, muy segura de si misma. A veces Jean se preguntaba si Mikasa poseía alguna especie de radar de Eren o algo parecido. Y maldijo internamente una vez más a ese idiota. –**Dime ¿De verdad la novia de Eren es de la legión?**–

_¿Otra vez con eso?_ Jean se preguntó como Eren podía mantener eso tan en secreto con alguien como Mikasa cerca de él. Las pocas veces que le había visto solo –bien, bastante más que eso– se encontraba en una misión o Mikasa había sido mandada a trabajar a otro lugar. El sargento era muy estricto en eso de mantener su alrededor en tranquilidad y Hanji Zoe se los había advertido.

–**Escucha Mikasa ¿No crees que es sufic…?**–

–**Les pregunté. A todas ellas. Pero nadie fue capaz de decirme nada** –Mikasa suspiró con fastidio. Jean se preguntó que veía en ella porque aún así la encontraba hermosa. Pero fijó su mirada en Armin y le vió bastante nervioso.

–**¡¿Qué hiciste que?! Pero Mikasa…**–

–**¿Crees que se trate de Hanji? **–Armin negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Jean le vió tan apesadumbrado que… por dios, tuvo la peor idea del planeta. Y con sólo eso, decidió abrir la boca para ayudarle aunque sea un poco.

–**Escucha, no creo que Eren esté con alguien… es decir, pasa casi todo el día contigo **–Se encogió de hombros e intentó parecer despreocupado. Una parte de él estaba molesto, muy molesto… y pensó que sería una idea estupenda si Mikasa llegase a descubrir a Eren. El desgraciado que mantenía dos relaciones al mismo tiempo y con sus amigos, ni más ni menos. Y la otra… bueno, quería ayudar a Armin aunque no le entendiera.

Es decir, él era la _pareja_ de Eren ¿Porqué no podía decírselo a Mikasa y ya?

Tragó saliva al sentir la mirada de Mikasa en él. Jean intentó no parecer asustado, pero era bastante difícil con la mujer que tenía en frente, por mucho que le gustara.

–**¿Eso crees? **–Jean intercambió una mirada con Armin. Esto iba a ser más duro para todos si Eren no abría la boca.

* * *

–**¿Dónde está?**–

Levi levantó la mirada de la biblioteca que él y otros soldados habían llenado con libros para la Legion. Había sido un mutuo acuerdo con Irvin desde el momento en el que había llegado de que si bien eran soldados y debían entrenar a diario, no había motivos por el que encontrar un pasatiempo noble y que llenase sus mentes de algo más que tácticas de batalla no fuese importante también. Además, leer tanto informe durante el día era deprimente, Levi _necesitaba_ leer algo por mucho decente. Lo que había comenzado como unos cinco sencillos libros que su sueldo de capitán habían pagado terminó con una biblioteca completa; cortesía de la nación y de cada soldado que había pasado por la legión de reconocimiento. Irvin había aceptado que parte del presupuesto debía servir para algo decente, además de que Hanji había fastidiado por libros de biología durante un mes completo.

Vio a Eren apuntando con el dedo hacia la entrada, trayendo consigo un libro propiedad de la vasta biblioteca que contaba ahora con tres repisas repletas de libros de todo tipo.

–**Me costó convencerla de que podía ir al baño sin ayuda** –suspiró, depositando cuidadosamente el libro en el espacio que había disponible. La sala era lo suficientemente grande como para tener al menos 7 repisas más, algo que harían con el tiempo. Ya había mandado a construir la cuarta.

–**¿Piensa que estás solo? **–Eren se encogió de hombros. Muy probablemente Mikasa haya revisado previamente el lugar de estar aquí, lo que le habría fastidiado. Van cinco días y contando.

–**No sabe que estoy aquí **–Eren se sonrió, Levi rodó los ojos y decidió seguir mirando las tapas, por el libro que había buscado el mes pasado y resulta que alguien más había tomado. Tenía una visita pendiente a la librería, algo que haría después de la misión que tenían el mes siguiente.

–**Va a buscarte **–inquirió, pero levantó la cabeza y le miró con curiosidad. Eren hizo una mueca pero no respondió nada. En cambio se acercó, presionando el costado de su chaqueta con las manos, como si fuese un niño. Levi, en respuesta, siguió buscando el libro –**¿Te lavaste los dientes?** –preguntó descuidadamente, alzando el brazo y tomando uno que por suerte no le sobrepasaba. Odiaba pedirle a alguien que sacara los libros de arriba por él pero odiaba mucho más usar una escalera para ello.

–**¡Si señor!** –

–**Ah, este tampoco es**–

Pero dejó el libro sobre la repisa, se volteó y jaló a Eren de los pliegues de la chaqueta. Sus cuerpos se juntaron de forma automática y mucho más sus labios, que inconscientemente buscaron los del otro. Las manos de Eren se deslizaron tímidamente por los bordes de los brazos del sargento y a penas y tocaron su espalda mientras sus bocas se movían de forma rítmica. Levi, en cambio, con confianza pasó sus manos por debajo de los brazos del chico y lo apretaron con fuerza hacia él; haciendo que Eren soltara un jadeo que aprovechó para deslizar su lengua dentro de su boca. Saboreó el sabor a menta que sólo la pasta dental podía proporcionarle y palpó todo lo que la posición, el tiempo y su propio alcance le permitió de forma lenta y pausada. El calor comenzaba a acumularse de a poco y tanto sus mejillas como las de Eren comenzaran a ruborizarse. Se separaron sólo unos minutos para volver a besarse y así, durante minutos, sólo con el ánimo de reconocerse y con la frustración de no poder hacer nada más que eso.

Pero, tal parecía que su cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo.

Inconscientemente terminó restregando su pelvis contra la de Eren, haciendo que el chico reaccionara e instara a moverlos hacia la pared más cercana. Por esta vez lo permitió sin chistar, pero se recordó a si mismo que la próxima vez el control lo debía llevar _él_. Estando contra la pared, con los labios de Eren contra los suyos y con las manos del susodicho deslizándose de su espalda hacia abajo terminó subiendo las manos de su espalda a su chaqueta, jalando aún más. Sus cuerpos mucho más pegados le instaron a rodear el cuello de Eren con sus brazos. Se estremeció de forma visible cuando las manos del chico terminaron en su trasero, que presionó con mucha más confianza de la que había demostrado hasta el momento.

–**Hey mocoso, donde estás tocando **–inquirió entre jadeos, haciendo que su tono de voz perdiera la usual dureza. Eren, aún con los ojos cerrados se las arreglo para hacer un mohín.

–**Hace una semana que no lo veo, sargento**–

Y a Levi le hubiese gustado decir '_mentiroso_' pero su boca volvió a ser ocupada y su excitación era tal que podía permitírselo. Eren le levantó la pierna derecha –y le hizo pensar que _definitivamente_ se estaba tomando atribuciones que él no le había dado– para facilitar la fricción, que les hizo soltar jadeos ahogados cuando sus erecciones, a través de la ropa chocaron. Levi no se sentía cómodo, pero como había descubierto no hacía mucho el sentirse vulnerable le daba un poco de morbo, así como dominar a Eren. Por ende simplemente se dejo hacer, haciendo como único acto de dominio el presionar el cuello de Eren con fuerza e intentar que su lengua no fuera dominada.

Cabe decir, que falló estrepitosamente.

Pasos provenientes del cuarto continuo les puso en alerta, mas no se detuvieron. Ahogaron sus jadeos entre besos mientras el calor aumentaba cada vez más y Levi deseó el estar en una cama, por mucho que sus instintos le gritaban que fuese a bañarse para quitarse la sensación pegajosa provocada por el mocoso que le besaba a morir.

–**_¿Eren? ¿Estás por aquí? _**–Eren se detuvo automáticamente, alejando su rostro del sargento y mirando hacia la puerta. Levi, no muy contento con la reacción se acercó y le mordió el cuello con fuerza, haciendo que Eren provocara un alarido y sus manos masajearan el trasero del sargento con muchas más ganas. Una de las manos que rodeaban el cuello de Eren tomaron su mentón con fuerza, obligándole a mirarle.

–**_¿Eren? _**–

–**Haz que termine o te juro que no podrás levantarte en días… **–susurró, restregándose duro y necesitado contra él –**…de la paliza que te daré**–

Ni siquiera él creía lo que había dicho, pero lo había dicho. Fue una orden que Eren ni siquiera objetó, levantándole las dos piernas y obligándole a rodear sus caderas con las piernas, para comenzar con una fricción dura, dolorosa. Placentera. Levi podía escuchar los gritos de Mikasa, estaba seguro que de abrir la puerta lo primero que vería sería a dos hombres besándose como si fuese la última vez y podría distinguir claramente el cabello castaño de Eren. El chico deslizó una de sus manos por sus entrepiernas y se las arreglo para desabotonar ambos pantalones, comenzando con un masaje que mandó al diablo su razonamiento y le instaron a querer terminar a toda costa.

–**¿Estás por aquí, Eren? **–

Ah, estaba tan cerca. Sentir la mano fría y callosa de Eren sobre su erección le hizo estremecer. Sentir la otra erección contra la suya, mientras un vaivén desbocado y que, provocado solo con sus pelvis le hizo jadear. Escuchar la voz de esa mujer, que se encontraba al otro lado de la pared sin saber lo que hacían le excito más de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir. A Levi, le gustaba el peligro. Definitivamente. Sentir el corazón desbocado, sus jadeos de cansancio, era algo por lo que valía la pena vivir. Sentir el dominio de Eren sobre él, sus manos en su trasero desnudo, sus dedos jugando donde en condiciones normales no debería… lo llevó al orgasmo de una forma gloriosa, estrepitosa. Levi no gritaba, pero se convulsionaba en un grito mudo que era opacado por la boca de Eren, quien se había sumido en su propio culmine personal. Estaban totalmente pegajosos, sudados, cansados… pero era una sensación que a Levi le agradaba –sólo durante dos minutos. Después _debía_ correr hacia el baño– lo suficiente como para querer repetirlo… en las cálidas paredes de su habitación.

Eren se deslizó hacia el piso lentamente, llevándose a Levi con él. Sólo en ese momento se percató que el piso no estaba tan limpio como debería y… aún estaba durante esos dos minutos. Mikasa seguía gritando, pero sus pasos se habían alejado de la biblioteca. En un acto totalmente fuera de si mismo –pero no tanto–, levantó la mano que Eren había puesto sobre sus erecciones para suprimir el orgasmo y procedió a lamer la palma. Eren se estremeció de pies a cabeza, pero prosiguió a besarle con ardor y a intentar quitarle la chaqueta. Levi lo detuvo.

–**Dos días y arréglatelas para ir a mi habitación** –ordenó, antes de levantarse y arreglarse la ropa como si nada. Hizo una mueca de asco al ver el estado de su ropa. _Necesitaba_ un baño, pero ya.

–**¡Si señor!** –Eren se levantó de un salto con una sonrisa que le dieron ganas de golpearlo. Pero no hizo más que acercarse a la librería y pedirle a Eren que le sacara un libro de las estanterías de arriba –con un poco de fastidio– mientras su organismo le gritaba que dos días sería demasiado.

Y no hablaba del sexo, lastimosamente.

* * *

–**_Dos semanas, Ackerman_****. ****_Dos_** –gruñó, alzando una ceja y obligándola a responderle. Pero Ackerman sólo gruñó y Eren, a su lado, hizo una mueca. –**_Y no quiero, bajo ninguna circunstancia que te acerques a Jaeger. No quiero que coman juntos, no quiero que hablen _**–Mikasa iba a decir algo, él lo esperaba. Que se atreviera a retarlo. Oh, claro que quería que lo hiciera, estaba tan cabreado que hasta le daría pelea si ella le retara. Pero Eren le pellizcó el brazo y eso, no le ayudó a su buen humor. Lo que si ayudó fue ver a Arlert temblando del miedo al otro lado de la chica –**Intenta siquiera desobedecer esta orden y lo haré peor. Si a Kirschtein le prometí el limpiar los baños de las tropas estacionarias por el resto de su vida no quieres pensar que es lo que haré contigo **–El ver la cara de frustración de la chica compensó todo lo malo que le había hecho pasar. Oh, definitivamente no se arrepentía de aceptar la propuesta del idiota de Irvin. Como le gustaba tener el poder de decidir sobre los demás.

* * *

–**Ba, que raro, la puerta de la biblioteca estaba abierta **–Y definitivamente no iba a pensar en eso por el momento. Después de todo, de haberlos notado sí que habría reaccionado.

* * *

Lo continúe por petición. ¡Gracias por apoyarme! ¡Es mi primer Lime! ¿Se permitirá publicar Lemon en ? xD

**¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado en los baños para que Levi esté tan furioso?**

**¿Qué creen que sucederá entre Jean y Armin?**

**¿Mikasa seguirá interviniendo sin darse cuenta?**


End file.
